


I Kept My Promise

by AltairAce



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairAce/pseuds/AltairAce
Summary: You're a man/woman of your word, and you come back to Pine Springs.





	I Kept My Promise

**Author's Note:**

> for all you gay parker fans

You gaze out of the window of the ferry, seeing the blue lake that once would’ve sent shivers down your spine upon the thought of it, but now solely reminds you of a battle you and your friends fought and won. You wouldn’t have wanted to fight in it in the first place, but one thing led to another and well… let’s just say that “Killed a Murderous Lake Ghost” could now be put under your resume.

“Sir, we’re going to be arriving soon,” a ferry attendant informs you, stopping by your seat.

“Oh, thank you,” you reply, still looking out the window.

“There are brochures at the front for tours if you wish for them, and make sure you have all your belongings,” she reminds you, walking away to attend to the next passenger. You can’t help but keep staring out the window until you see the sign that says, “Welcome to Pine Springs!” It manages to elicit a smile from you.

‘I’m back,’ you think to yourself.

\---

You depart from the ferry, dragging along your luggage. You gaze out to the small town of Pine Springs, which doesn’t seem to have changed from when you last saw it. Granted, it’s only been about 5-6 months, but hey, a man can reminisce.

“Harper!” You hear a voice call out. It’s your stepbrother, Elliot, along with your grandpa, standing out on the dock. You wave at them and head in their direction.

“Welcome back, kiddo.” Your grandpa welcomes you, patting you on the back.

“Thanks,” you reply, beaming as bright as the sun shining down on the three of you.

“Lemme take care of that for you,” Elliot says, grabbing at your luggage.

You let him take it, gasping in mock horror. “Elliot? Doing something nice for his older brother? What happened to you in the past months that messed your personality up this badly?”

“I was paid five dollars.”

“Ah. By who?”

“A certain someone who may or may not want to see you as soon as possible.” Elliot winks at you. “Welp, I’ll take this to that hotel room you were saying you had booked?”

“Sure,” you reply, thinking about this “person” that he had mentioned. Coming to mind, there were only four.

There was Danni Asturias, whose sarcastic jokes never failed to make you laugh, but when times were tough she had your back. But now, she works as photojournalist for one of the world’s most prestigious web companies, and you’d be surprised if she had any time at all to visit you.

Then there was Tom Sato, who came from a completely different town from Pine Springs in order to prevent something terrible that would’ve happened here. He was no prophet, but he undersold himself for such a big heroic deed. Then again, he’s probably got his face stuck in fixing a boat somewhere, so you didn’t think it’d be him.

Then there was Imogen Wescott, who was nice to you since you met her on your first day of Pine Springs. She lost so much in that incident, yet she gave back so much to Pine Springs by donating all of her late parents’ properties. Then again, she’s probably busy treating animals or helping children… or just doing something nice.

Then last but not least out of the four you met, there was your boyfriend, Parker Shaw, who saved you from almost drowning on your first night in Pine Springs. He works as the Chief of Police now, serving a role that was formerly filled by what he used to think of as a father figure, that part of his life being overshadowed by the man that Parker has now become. He was probably busy too, though, doing police work and probably chasing down a criminal or two, God forbid those existing in Pine Springs.

Your mind suddenly wanders to very vivid fantasies of him-- from his chiseled abs, to a face you could kiss for years and--

“Helloooo, Earth to Harper?” Elliot waves a hand in front of your face. “Also, you’re drooling.”

“I--” You snap back to reality, drawing a finger below your lip to check for any evidence of drool, laughing when you find a lack of it. “I’m not. Shut up.”

“...You were dreaming about your _boyfriend_ again, weren’t you?” Elliot stifles a laugh.

“Not like you don’t in your free time.”

“Elliot,” your grandpa sighs, “Leave the boy be. Let’s just go drop his stuff off at his hotel, and then we can pick up what we need.”

You raise an eyebrow. “For what?”

“It’s your birthday tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Oh.” You begin to internally beat yourself up, for only a moment. _“How the hell did you forget it was your own birthday tomorrow, Vance?”_

“Whatever. You’ve probably been a busy kid anyway,” your grandpa laughs, taking him and Elliot away. You pull up your phone and text Parker.

_Can I see you? I’m in town._

Not to your surprise, it takes ten minutes for him to reply.

_sure_

You’re not nitpicky, but at the same time, you think, _“Didn’t Parker text with perfect grammar?”_

You shrug it off and head to the Police Department.

\---

You enter the Pine Springs Police Department, being greeted by a rookie officer with orange hair up to her shoulders. “You’re… Harper Vance, right?” She’s carrying a box with files in it, assumedly from old cases.

“...Yes?” You raise an eyebrow.

“Chief Shaw’s boyfriend, right?”

“Uh-huh…?”

She then lowers her voice to a whisper, keeping consideration of the thin walls between the regular police desks and the Chief’s Office. “I wouldn’t bother him for too long if I were you. He’s been extremely stressed lately. But,” she considers an alternative, “I bet his favorite person in the world could probably cheer him up.” She shoots you a wink.

“Sorry, I don’t have Skipper with me today.”

“Who’s Skipper?”

“An otter.” This makes the officer laugh.

“I can’t believe Chief Shaw’s got a soft spot for animals. Anyway, I better get back to work. And you should probably do what you came to do here.” She walks off with the box she was holding.

“Right…” You knock on the door to Parker’s office, hearing a groan come from the other side.

“Come in,” a frustrated Parker manages to say. You do as he says, your head peering out from the door.

“Miss me?” You say, smiling cheekily.

“Harper!” Parker says, managing to put on his best smile, albeit a bit weakly.

You pull yourself through the rest of the door and close it behind you. “I missed you,” you manage to say, but you stop yourself before saying anything else once you see Parker’s stress-ridden face.

“Yeah…” Parker looks back down to his computer, typing up some files. You go to behind his chair, putting your hands on his shoulders. You do your best masseuse impression and crack your knuckles. Parker doesn’t even look up at you. You start to try and knead his shoulders, but they’re tenser than usual, and Parker shrugs his shoulders aggressively to shoo your hands away.

“Everything alright?” You ask, genuinely concerned for Parker’s wellbeing, but at the same time, Parker snaps.

“Vance, if you’ve come here just to get on my nerves, you’ve got what you’ve wanted.”

“Wha--” You’re taken aback. “Parker, I--”

“Don’t “Parker” me!” he shouts, turning to you. “Don’t you understand that everything isn’t about you?!”  
You feel a lump in your throat, and tears begin to well in your eyes. Parker’s expression drops from stress to realization, and then sympathy with your sadness. “Wait, Harper, I didn’t mean to--”

You exercise heroic self-control, biting your bottom lip and willing all your tears back. “No, it’s fine. Really. If you really just don’t want to see me, I’m cool with that.” You head for the door, turning the knob. “Also,” you inform him, coldly, “Just know that we’re meeting up later, at the diner. You can come if you want. But you’ll probably be busy.”

“Harper, wait--” he calls out, but you’ve already rushed out the door. On your way out, two young ladies-- one wearing a light blue shirt, one wearing a yellow blouse-- pass by you.

“Hey--” the one wearing a yellow blouse greets you. But you brush past her, just wanting to get out of the damn police station.

\---

_Now playing as Danni Asturias._

You turn the knob of the door to the Chief of Police’s office, only to find Parker clutching his head on his desk.

“Well, good job, Officer Shaw, you screwed up big time.” you blurt out, remembering how hurt Harper looked when he rushed out of the office.

“Yeah, I know,” Parker swallows back, you assume he’s trying (with great difficulty) not to cry right now.

Imogen frowns, walking forward, patting Parker on the head. “There, there.”

You would make a joke here, but you haven’t seen Parker this pathetic since… well, since Vance left back for college.

“Why’d you do it?” you blurt out the question.

“...Stress? I dunno. I just hate myself now for talking to him like that.”

“Parker…” Imogen sighs. Then, she starts smiling.

“What scheme are you brewing?” you ask, knowing when Imogen’s planning something cheeky.

“I _might_ know how to make it up to Harper… but Parker’s gonna need to--”

“Help?!” Parker stands up straight, almost knocking his desk over. “I can help! Anything for Harper.”

“I meant _do all of the dirty work_ , but if you wanna phrase it as help, sure.” Imogen chuckles.

“...Why does your plan involve _dirty work_?” you ask, becoming more and more frightened of Imogen’s “plan” each second.

“Well…” Imogen starts, “This’ll include…”

\---

_Now playing as Harper Vance._

You stare at your pint of beer, sitting at a booth in the diner, awaiting three of your friends. You would be waiting for four, but well, Parker’s… not in the mood. You stare outside as a car rolls into the parking lot, your three friends exiting. You then gaze up into the night sky, seeing but a single star in it. You look at your watch. 7pm. You sigh, just wishing for the day to already be over.

“Wow. You look like crap.” Danni, Tom and Imogen stand at your booth, with Danni sliding in next to you, while Tom and Imogen sit next to each other at the opposite side of the booth.

“Thanks,” you reply, taking a swig of beer. When you drop it, you don’t flinch, and half of the pint is empty.

“Wow.” Danni stares at the glass in shock. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

You stifle a laugh. “First off, you’re only a month older than me. Secondly,” you circle your hand at the top of your glass. “Parker’s, uh, been busy.”

“Tell me about it,” Tom sighs. “I tried to get him to take a break and go to the arcade with me, but he just yelled at me about how video games will ruin his mind.”

Imogen elbows Tom, trying to be subtle about it yet causing Tom very visible pain. “So, Harper, how was your last semester of college?”

You try to think of any good thing that happened during your senior year of college, but suddenly all the tears come flooding out of your eyes and you start bawling.

“Aw, Harper…” Danni wraps her arms around you, trying to comfort you as best as she possibly can. “Tell us all about it.”

And so your stories come flooding out of your mouth. How senior year sucked, how your friend group in college abandoned you, how your finals went well but at the cost of your own social life and soul, and now your own boyfriend won’t even talk to you.

“Damn…” Tom starts, “That’s… harsh. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

You wipe your tears, finally stopping yourself from crying. You feel better.

“But that’s enough about me,” you start beaming again, “How about you guys?”

“BEFORE WE DO THAT,” Imogen interrupts, “We should probably order food.” So you do as such, ordering what each of you wants from the basic diner menu of different variations of burgers and fries, and then Danni starts to speak.

“Well,” Danni starts, “I found Skipper again.”

You gasp, laughing. “Where?”

“Well, she’s in my apartment now,” Imogen adds, laughing. Soon, the whole table is erupting into laughter and sharing stories, and you feel just at home.

When you all finish your food, you leave a tip and the amount of cash needed to pay the cheque on the table, before Tom stops you.

“No, no, no,” he says, beaming as bright as a kid who’s about to beat someone in a Pokemon card duel, “I got the bill. It’s your vacation here, Vance. You don’t need to worry about bills.”

You nod, leading your whole group outside. “Well,” you start, “My hotel is just a five-minute walk from here.” You say your goodbyes to Danni and Tom as they drive out of the diner parking lot back home.

“I’ll walk you there,” Imogen offers.

You chuckle. “What is this, chivalry?”

“Oh, right, I suppose you common folk don’t do that,” Imogen jokes.

“Hey, you’re living humbly now, you’re one of us,” you joke back. You both start laughing as you walk down the street. Once you reach your hotel room, you say goodbye to Imogen, finally heading into the building, expecting a nice long rest…

\---

When you open the door, you call out, “Honey, I’m home!” to absolutely nobody in particular. What you didn’t expect, however, was the reply of, “Crap, did Imogen tell you?”

Puzzled, you walk into your room, finding a shirtless Parker on your bed, a rose in-between his teeth, smiling like a helpless romantic. He laid down on his side, one arm propped up supporting his head and the other attached to his hip. You let out a cat-call whistle and start laughing. Parker starts to laugh between his teeth too, still biting onto the rose. He then sits upright, letting go of the rose in his mouth. He then walks up to you, putting his lips to yours for a long moment, and then licking your lower lip as he pulled out of the kiss. “Listen, I,” his voice is hoarse. “I love you, Harper Vance. I’m,” he sighs, “I’m sorry for being an ass earlier. I didn’t mean to snap--”

“Parker?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up,” you say, putting your lips to his again, gently biting his lower lip as to signal for him to open his mouth, allowing you two to explore each others’ mouths with your tongues. You both are moaning, gasping for air-- but then again, getting air again wasn’t the main priority here. Parker pulls back. He laughs.

“Yes, sir.” He jokingly responds. “Your wish is my command.” You then grab him by his broad shoulders, pushing him onto your bed. He lands on both his elbows, anticipating you to land on top of him, and you do. You straddle him on the bed, reaching for his belt buckle as you push your lips to his, undoing it with one hand, making it look easier than it actually was. You pull away, pulling Parker’s jeans down, to find that a large tent had been pitched.

“You never fail to amaze me, Harper,” he gasps.

“I know I don’t,” you reply, pulling his underwear all the way down to his knees, letting his erect girth tower on its own. You grab the shaft of it, slowly stroking up and down. Parker moans, leaning his head back onto the bed.

“G-God, Harper…” Parker manages to moan, breathily. You feel satisfied with this reaction. You lift your head up from his shaft, a thin line of saliva being drawn from your lips to the head of Parker’s erection. You take off your shirt and Parker sits upright, putting his lips to yours while stroking his own erection with his right hand, holding your bare arm in his left. He then guides his left arm to your pants, undoing the button and quickly dragging them off along with your underwear, leaving you both bare naked. You eye a bottle of lube on the nightstand, and immediately questions fill your mind, but then are answered with, _“Oh, right, he planned this with Imogen.”_ You reach over and pump a few pumps of lube into your hand. Then, you rub the cold, slippery liquid in between the cheeks of your rear end, making sure that it was evenly spread before returning to Parker. You line up your posterior with his erection, then slowly slide down, feeling an immense amount of pleasure from Parker’s huge member entering you, rubbing against your prostate. You then slide up and down his member slowly, leaning over to Parker to press your lips together, then opening both your lips to explore each others’ mouths with your tongues, heatedly moaning and gasping for air as all of this is happening.

You pull back from the kiss, gasping for air. “Parker-- I’m gonna--” is all you can manage before white liquid spurts out of your erection, your climax erupting all over you and Parker. Your motion stops as you gasp for air, sweating intensely and your heart beating rapidly. You then lift yourself up off of Parker’s erection, letting him grab it with his right hand. You admire his physique for a few seconds, gazing at his rock-hard muscles that are glistening because of his own sweat. “Like what you see?” Parker moans. You chuckle quietly, and lie down next to him as he moves his hand up and down his shaft, moaning louder as he gets faster. You lean over and plant kisses on his neck, then on his pectoral muscles, then down to his abs. He then moans loudly, stopping his hand motion as he climaxes, squirting white fluid all over his abdomen, highlighting his ab muscles further. He’s gasping for air, and you two share one last kiss before you lie yourselves down beneath the sheets and start to drift to sleep.

“Hey, Harper?” Parker asks quietly.

“Mm?”

“Just know that if I ever treat you like I did at the station again…”

“I’d be in for the best sex of my life?”

Parker laughs. “No. I was gonna say that I wasn’t gonna do it again, so you’d know if it was an impostor or not.”

You chuckle too. “I love you, Parker Shaw. Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

“I love you too, Harper.” You then both drift off to sleep, letting the peaceful silence carry you into your dreams.

\---

You wake up to the sound of running water from your bathroom shower. You look at the alarm clock on your nightstand. 12:37 AM. You rub one eye and groggily get up, pushing away the sheets as you notice Parker isn’t by your side. You then come to the conclusion that he’s having a shower. Either that, or he was abducted, but that’s making seventeen assumptions about your hotel’s security and your boyfriend’s ability to fight.

As you stand up, you notice that the door to the bathroom has been left slightly open. You sneak up slowly, opening the door bit by bit as you sneak up on Parker taking a shower. He’s rubbing his hair with soap, and you also notice that the combination of water and light highlights the curves of his muscles as well as his butt, his biceps flexing as he keeps his hands tangled in his hair. You sneak up to him in the shower, sneaking behind him as you slowly guide your hands from underneath his arms to his pectoral muscles, gently caressing them. Parker speaks, his voice coming out as a whisper. For some reason, this makes him even sexier for you.

“Oh, hey Harper.” Parker lets the running water wash all the soap out of his hair.

“Hey,” you reply, still gently massaging his pecs. “What are you doing up this early?”

“The station needs me,” Parker answers, and you roll your eyes, interrupting him.

“Parker, it’s a Saturday. No one’s going to die in Pine Springs if you take a day off.”

He laughs. “That’s true. Ah well, in that case, I guess I can spend a whole day with you.”

You plant a kiss at his neck. “Then I know what I want to do first.” You smile cheekily, planting more kisses at his neck as he moans, then dropping your head’s attention to his rear end. You use your hands to push the cheeks apart, pushing your tongue forward into the middle. Parker moans louder than he had whispered, and you take this as a signal to allow one finger into his posterior. Once inside, you rub your finger up and down his prostate, Parker’s moans getting louder and louder.

“Not so loud!” you note, “You might wake up the damn neighbours.

“Right, sorry!” Parker gasps for air as you continue to move your finger up and down. “Ngh, Harper…”

You take your finger out, Parker letting out one last moan. You rub your own member, having built up an erection yourself. “Can I…?”

Parker turns around to look at you. “Yes. God, yes. Whatever you want, Harper. I’m yours.”

You bite your lower lip, and slowly insert your girth inside Parker, his hole tightening around your erection once you’re fully in. You start to see white, your erection surrounded by warmth and a tight closing. You then start to move slowly, thrusting your hips. Parker grabs onto the handle of the glass shower door, moaning and panting. You start to moan and pant too, occasionally calling out Parker’s name as you begin to move faster. You lean over to his shoulder and bite as you climax, letting your warm fluid fill up Parker’s insides. You lean your head on his shoulder to see that Parker’s climaxed as well, his white liquid spilling all over the glass.

“Happy Birthday, Harper,” he turns around, planting a kiss on your lips. You open your mouths, tongues massaging each other once more, before you fall back and smile at him.

“I love you, Parker.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
